cinderella_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Olivia's Past
Nixcorr26 Productions presents Olivirella Based on Walt Disney's 1950 animated classic "Cinderella" With the voices of Vivienne Jolie-Pitt as Olivia Flaversham Katie Lopez as the singing voice of Olivia Flaversham Max Aguilera-Bratman as Fievel Mousekewitz Declan Swift as the singing voice of Fievel Mousekewitz Kathleen Delaney as Rouge the Bat Tress MacNeille as Gadget Hackwrench Cathy Cavadini as Tanya Mousekewitz Hank Azaria as Bartok Kath Soucie as Nibbles (Tuffy Mouse) Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks Victor Brandt as Papa Mousekewitz John Cleese as Basil of Baker Street Bruce Willis as Spike and Chris Wiggins as Nemo Chorus: Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah! Ooooooooh! Olivirella You're as lovely as your name Olivirella You're a sunset in a frame Though your dressed in rags, ''You wear an air of queenly grace Anyone can see Your throne would be your proper place Olivirella If you give your heart a chance, It will lead you To the kingdom of romance There, you'll see your dreams unfold Olivirella Olivirella In the sweetest story ever told We see a book with a title of this parody on top of a bunch of books, three of them are titled "Olivia White and the Seven Mouse," "Fievel Pan," and "Sleeping Beauty (Nixcorr26 Style)." Then the book opened by itself, showing a picture of a tiny kingdom. "Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there was a tiny kingdom. Peaceful, prosperous, and rich in romance and tradition." The next page shows a picture of two mice in front of a stately chateau. "Here in a stately chateau, there lived a widowed male toymaker mouse, named Hiram Flaversham, and his little daughter, Olivia." The pages in the book become real, and so do the mice. One of the mice is a father mouse, who is half-bald, with tan fur, a red mustache and sideburns, curvy, pink ears, a black nose, white buckteeth, and brown eyes. He wears spectacles that are too big for his head, a creamy shirt with rolled-up sleeves, a red bow tie, an olive green apron, dark brown trousers, and brown shoes. His name was Hiram Flaversham. The second mouse is a 1-year-old baby girl with brown fur, a peach muzzle, upper face, and underbelly, bright blue eyes, small whiskers, a little pink nose, a small white bucktooth, and curvy pink ears, wearing a diaper, baby pink footy pajamas, and a matching bow on her head. Her name was Yasha Mousekewitz, or baby Olivia Flaversham, Hiram's infant daughter. She was the one who is petting a 3-week-old elephant calf as a puppy watches from a fountain. "Although he was a kind and devoted father, and gave his beloved child every luxury and comfort, still, he thought she needed a mother's care." Three figures are staring through a window. They are a bat and two young female mice. The bat was an 18-year-old one with black bat wings, orange-tan skin, white fur, long eyelashes, aqua blue eyes, and little pink lips, wearing a skintight black tube-style bodysuit with a large fuschia heart-shaped breast plate, long white gloves, and white thigh-high boots with metal heels and soles and pink hearts on the toes. Her name was Rouge the Bat, Flaversham's new wife. Petted by Rouge is a white kitten with black spots, a pink nose and ear innards, and yellow eyes with a green iris and black pupils. His name was Nemo. "And so he married again, choosing for a second wife, a woman of good family, with two daughters older than Olivia. By name Gadget Hackwrench and Tanya Mousekewitz." One of the female mice was 10-year-old one with light brown fur, tan markings at the muzzle and underbelly, a red button nose, a small bucktooth, ginger hair, and green eyes, wearing blue overalls. Her name was Abigail, or young Gadget Hackwrench, Rouge's daughter. The second and last female mouse was a 12-year-old Russian-Jewish one with brown fur, a peach muzzle, underbelly, and upper face, blue eyes, a reddish-pink nose, small whiskers, curvy pink ears, and a small bucktooth, wearing white frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, a yellow dress with long light blue sleeves and a navy blue bodice, and an orange-red babushka on her head. Her name was Tanya Mousekewitz, Rouge's other daughter and Abigail's sister. On a rainy night, we see Yasha, crying and whimpering, "Papa." on the bed as her father passed away. Rouge and Tanya (except Abigail, who feels saddened at Hiram's death) saw her passing, until Rouge smirked evilly at Yasha. "It was upon the untimely death of this good man, however, that Rouge the Bat's true nature was revealed. Cold, cruel, and bitterly jealous of Olivia's charm and beauty, she was grimly determined to follow the interest of her two awkward daughters." Four years later At dawn, the chateau is now in disrepair. "Thus, as time goes by, the château offered to disrepair, for the family fortunes were spoiled by the vain and selfish step-sisters, while Olivia was abused, humiliated, and forced to become a servant at her own house. And yet, through it all, Olivia remained ever gentle and kind, for each dawn she believes that one day her dreams of happiness will come true." Category:Fan Fiction Category:Nixcorr26 Category:Songs